


Пустота и соты

by Seidhe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Backstory, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: Сэм еще не родился, когда Верховный суд постановил, что носители гена крылатости не могут подвергаться хирургическим манипуляциям какого бы то ни было рода против своей воли, а также быть объектом дискриминации на рабочем месте, при съеме жилья или иным образом на основании наличия крыльев. Но мир, в котором Сэм живет, помнит, что так было не всегда.





	Пустота и соты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow and Honeycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876371) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Betaed by kalathea
> 
> Предупреждения: насильственные хирургические манипуляции, каноничная смерть персонажа, употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними

Миссис Томас, которая живет этажом ниже и держит свою белую герань в зеленом горшке на пожарной лестнице, называет их шуршунами, потому что, когда они ходят, крылья шуршат по земле.

— Шурх-шурх-шурх, — показывает она и шевелит беззубыми челюстями, как будто пережевывает звук и пробует на вкус. — Перья такие красивые, даааа, и шуршат красиво.

— Да, мэм, — говорит Сэмюель Уилсон, которому сегодня исполнилось четыре года и четыре дня.

— Охохонюшки, сколько я жила в Гарлеме, всегда там были шуршуны, еще когда я была крошкой, когда выпивку возили контрабандой, ящиками из самой Канады. Я тебе рассказывала?

— Да, мэм.

Для Сэма выпивка — это взрослая штука из взрослых разговоров, такая же мифическая, как драконы, только скучнее. Миссис Томас очень старая, а Сэм еще не понимает, что такое ход истории, так что с его точки зрения выпивку возили из Канады во времена Иисуса и, наверное, динозавров.

— Охохонюшки. Я ведь совсем девочкой была, когда первый раз увидела кого-то из вашего рода. Лет двенадцать мне было, Божьей милостью, а ее звали Майя, и уж страшненькая она была, бедняга. Ступни здоровенные и нос такой же. Так-то в семье у них все были красавцы — приплыли на корабле из самого Тринидада, в двадцать четвертом, соседи наши были. Ох, и одарил их Господь красотой, всех, кроме Майи, а вот умом обидел, потому что они всё скреблись в нашу дверь и клянчили, мол, мистер и миссис, пожалуйста, не спрячете у себя вот его и вот ее, пока у нас хозяин с проверкой? Они не знают, что у нас родился еще ребеночек, если узнают, поднимут плату. Ох, вот так мы и прятали детишек под кроватью, и с каждым годом их все прибывало и прибывало, — она снова принимается чмокать беззубым ртом.

Потом она смотрит в его сторону, и Сэм прекращает ковырять в обивке дыру, которая удачно оказалась под рукой, и садится очень прямо. Кресло просто огромное — ноги не достают до пола, и откинуться на спинку тоже не выйдет, до нее далеко, так что больше ничего и не остается.

Ему целых четыре года. «Ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы сидеть как положено, слышишь? Говорю, слышишь меня за этими зарослями на макушке, Сэмище? Нет, вы только посмотрите на это!» — так мама говорила и наклоняла его голову туда и сюда, притворялась, будто ищет его уши, чтобы надрать их как следует, а он все смеялся и смеялся, пока она не поцеловала его, громко и от души, — а еще у него коробка для завтраков с Шакилом О'Нилом, и ему придется еще целых три недели ждать, пока не начнется подготовительная группа в садике, чтобы похвастаться перед всеми.

Он очень даже может сидеть как положено, вот увидите.

— Мне было двенадцать, а Майе тринадцать, когда ее забрали из школы, две недели оставалось до каникул. Она нигде не показывалась, никто ее не видел, даже в общем туалете, а в те дни там было не спрятаться, все всё знали друг про друга, а потом однажды приехал белый фургон, вышли люди в белой форме, выбили им дверь и выволокли Майю наружу, и вот те на, у нее выросли крылья. Уж на что она была уродцем в семье у красавцев, но крылья были замечательные, зеленые и блестящие. Как у граклы, знаешь?

Сэм глубоко задумывается. 

— Миссис Томас, а что такое «гракла»?

— Гракл — неприятная птица, но блестит красиво, как нефть в лужице на солнце. Вот как Майя выглядела, когда ее забрали. Крылатая и блестела. И Боже ж мой, как она вырывалась и хлопала крыльями, дааа. А больше мы никого из них не видели. Вот оно как было раньше. Если ты родился шуршуном, тебя забирали с глаз долой.

Он кивает. Это тоже история, которую он пока не очень хорошо понимает: когда-то, Очень Давно, иметь крылья было Очень Плохо. Наверное, где-то и сейчас так же, точно как в других местах Очень Плохо быть черным или быть девочкой.

Но сейчас мысли Сэма занимает не история. Он думает о том, как ему хочется, чтобы миссис Томас не узнала, что на прошлой неделе его сестра долго занимала ванную, и пришлось выйти на пожарную лестницу и пописать через перила, прямо в зеленый горшок с белой геранью.

(Хотя он все равно гордится, что попал.)

* * *

Позже ему дают статистику, где-то между шестым и седьмым классом, когда в школах Девятого региона начинаются уроки уважения к различиям. Это до нелепого поздно, потому что большинство из них уже и так выяснили, что отличаются друг от друга, но совсем другое дело, когда это учителя объявляют тебе, что ты не такой, как все, и объясняют, чем именно не такой и кто такие все.

30.3% детей в школах Нью-Йорка — афроамериканцы. Выходит, черный — значит «не такой».

Из каждых десяти человек обоего пола один — гомосексуален. И это тоже значит «не такой».

44 миллиона детей в возрасте от пяти до пятнадцати лет — инвалиды, согласно данным последней переписи. То есть, заболеть — тоже означает оказаться не таким.

Два или три ребенка из каждых двух тысяч отрастят крылья в начале пубертата. Вот и шуршуны оказались не такими, думает Сэм.

Цифры не особо отличаются от статистики рождения глухих и слабослышащих, и он размышляет об этом, пока заполняет листки с заданием, которые раздал учитель. Вроде бы не очень много, но если в Соединенных Штатах 286 миллионов людей, то выходит, что десятки тысяч несут в себе ген крылатости. А может, даже сотня тысяч.

— Как посмотришь вокруг, кажется, что должно быть намного больше, правда? — спрашивает он дома после обеда и после того, как стащил последнюю конфету из буфета и положил на место пустой пакет, чтобы позлить ту из сестер, которая полезет туда первой.

Отец задумывается на минуту.

— А ты учел плотность населения? — спрашивает он.

У Сэма одна старшая сестра и одна младшая, и со всеми тремя отец разговаривает неторопливо и уважительно, как будто не хочет провалить какой-то экзамен. Они тоже стараются уважать его за это и ценить внимание, которое он им уделяет.

— Подобное тянется к подобному, — продолжает мистер Уилсон. В соседней комнате мама порхает по хозяйству, и слышно, как шуршат и хлопают ее крылья. — Мы с твоей мамой поселились здесь, чтобы она могла общаться с другими крылатыми, и мне кажется, что из этих других многие руководствовались тем же. Так что они собираются в тесно сбитые группки как бы сами по себе, а все остальные живут где-то еще.

— Понял, — говорит Сэм, укладывает услышанное в голове рядом с остальными фактами и торопливо дожевывает остаток «Сникерса».

Отец крупный, основательный и следит за тем, как выглядит, так же тщательно, как подбирает слова; в его семье крылатых не было. Когда-то он женился на маме — Сэм уже намного лучше разбирается в ходе истории, но то, как родители женились, к этому не относится; с его точки зрения, они были парой всегда, точно также как в небе всегда светило солнце, а в центре всегда были пробки, — у нее крылья иволги, маховые перья черные, как ее волосы, кончики белые, а у самых плеч два ярко-оранжевых пятна.

Она всегда носит оранжевые серьги-шарики, и оранжевые кеды, и перед сном заплетает косы и стягивает их оранжевыми резинками, потому что «на все воля Божья, Сэмище, и, выходит, Господь хочет, чтобы я ввела оранжевый цвет в моду».

Значит, вот что Сэму известно:

У носителей гена крылья прорезаются в начале пубертата, точно так же, как у детей помладше — коренные зубы. Это передается по наследству, хотя никто толком не может сказать, доминантный ли это ген или рецессивный, и распространен ли он более или менее у людей из определенных народностей, потому что изучать явление начали совсем недавно. Даже признавать его, явление, начали совсем недавно — мама Сэма помнит времена, когда люди, посмеиваясь, говорили, что такого просто не бывает, потому что никто никогда подобного не видел.

Может статься, у людей отрастали крылья еще во времена того древнего царя, который однажды задумчиво посмотрел на клочок пустыни и сказал, что это отличное место для парочки пирамид, но история сделала так, чтобы этих людей как бы не было.

История знала, как сделать так, чтобы неудобных ей людей не стало — белые фургоны, белые униформы, как тогда, с соседкой миссис Томас, много десятилетий назад.

* * *

— На самом деле это случалось не так уж часто, — задумчиво говорит Стив, который разминается на газоне. — Я имею в виду, чтобы кого-то забирали. Хотя, может, и часто, просто никто об этом не распространялся, и спрашивать было не принято, так что это могло случаться на каждом шагу, и никто бы не знал. Не как сейчас, когда можно публично заявить о себе — эй!

— Извини, — говорит Сэм, делает шаг в сторону и снова энергично отряхивается, осыпая все вокруг каплями воды с крыльев.

Он тоже разминался, но его прервали удачно включившиеся автоматические поливалки. Стив, до которого поливалки не доставали, даже не соизволил сдержаться и не заржать, глядя, как он свечкой взлетает с газона.

— Ничего страшного. В общем, в мое время люди вполне справлялись с этим сами.

Сэм резко оборачивается к нему.

— Ты имеешь в виду порезанных.

Стив, помедлив, кивает.

— Ага.

Сэм опускает крылья. Перья торчат как попало, это неприятно, примерно как куча заусенцев, но сейчас ему не до того; он присаживается на корточки, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в лицо.

— А ты сам встречал хоть одного порезанного? 

Стив снова кивает, но не желает развивать тему.

— А ты?

— Одну, то есть двух, — бабушку и Тамми Хендрикс; в их старом районе в Гарлеме, должно быть, жило намного больше двух, но такие шрамы посторонним не показывают. — Рад сообщить, что сейчас это запрещено. Ребенок имеет право распоряжаться своим телом и решать, хочет ли он сохранить дополнительные конечности, и это право гарантируется законом.

Сэм говорит и слышит, как поливалки на соседнем газоне отключаются.

Он склоняет голову к плечу и улавливает слабое ворчание труб под ногами.

— Ох блин, — вырывается у него, и он успевает взмыть вверх, уже слыша шипение разбрызгиваемой воды.

Стив снова смеется и поднимается на ноги, ничуть не смущаясь тем, что его поливают вместе с газоном. Он подбегает к Сэму, хлопает его по плечу и припускает со всех ног куда глаза глядят.

* * *

Есть люди, которые по собственной воле делают операцию по удалению крыльев: проблемы со здоровьем, карьера в определенной области, да мало ли что. Сэм слышал, что в женской олимпийской сборной по плаванию, которая как раз направляется в Рио на игры, есть порезанная: когда ее спросили, тяжело ли ей далось это решение, она поджала губы и сказала «не особенно».

Суть в том, что Сэм вырос в такое время, когда эта процедура стала добровольной и безопасной. Но так было не всегда.

* * *

Старшая сестра Сэма, Иаэль («произносится как Йель, ты, придурок мелкий, как университет, который будет моей сраной альма-матер, ну давай, назови меня Иаэль еще раз, прям как в Библии, будет тебе град небесный и гнев Господень, и воздаяние по чем попало, как во всем Ветхом Завете сразу!») не унаследовала крылья, и ее взросление сопровождалось всего тремя кардинальными сменами имиджа и одним страшным скандалом, после которого Сэм еще некоторое время боялся возвращаться домой.

Теперь они живут в двухэтажном доме у реки, на четыре квартала к западу от того дома, где маленький Сэм Уилсон написал в белую герань миссис Томас; и у Сэма и Воробушка крылья прорезаются одновременно.

Сэму шестнадцать, а Воробушку двенадцать — пока что она все еще Ребекка, но перед переходом в старшие классы она соврет женщине, которая делала Иаэль пирсинг в ушах, что ей восемнадцать, и обзаведется кольцом в нижней губе (где-то на глубоко кармическом уровне та женщина наверняка все еще ощущает метафорический пинок, который ей послала бабуля Уилсон, потому что как она посмела тыкать иголками в несовершеннолетнюю девицу — в общем, бабушка не одобрила), выбривает на голове молнии и заявляет, что теперь ее следует называть Воробушком.

— Заметано, — говорит Иаэль.

— Хорошо, — Сэм интенсивно поглощает хлопья с молоком в знак согласия.

— Ты уверена? — мягко спрашивает отец.

Мама сидит верхом на стуле, единственном за столом, который повернут спинкой вперед, и хмурится.

— Детка, а чем ты собираешься укладывать волосы?

Вот и вся реакция.

У Сэма это начинается у первого: по дороге домой из школы внезапно чешется спина, и что-то уж больно долго и, конечно, именно в том заколдованном месте у лопаток, куда самому никак не достать. Сэм чуть не в узел завязывается, пытаясь вывернуть руку так, чтобы все-таки дотянуться.

Он рассматривает себя в зеркало и обнаруживает, что на спине пятнами шелушится и облезает кожа.

— Йо, браза, — говорит себе Сэм, потому что на дворе 2003 год и можно позволить себе дурацкий жаргон, который потом, как ни странно, прихватизируют белые. — Это чё ваще?

С виду оно не похоже ни на что, передающееся половым путем, так что он идет к маме. 

Мама бросает один взгляд на его спину и во весь голос зовет отца, чтоб все бросал и шел сюда.

Две недели, даже с половиной, спина отчаянно чешется не переставая, и наконец из-под шелухи и воспаленной кожи прорезаются два его крыла, совсем еще маленькие, голые и прижатые к спине, как пара ладошек.

— Фу, гадость, — высказывает авторитетное мнение Иаэль, которая наблюдает, как Сэм, зажмурившись от усердия, пытается ими пошевелить. Крылья судорожно подергиваются, и Сэм делает вид, что так и задумано.

Но когда мама собирает их троицу вместе и ведет в комиссионку на шоппинг, Иаэль охотно помогает ему выбирать рубашки и футболки, которые будет легко переделать, а мама привычно порхает вокруг, шелестит крыльями и едва касается земли, настолько она увлечена происходящим. В округе есть специализированные магазины одежды для крылатых, но сделать ее самим проще, да и интереснее.

После того, как сестры, вооруженные портновскими ножницами, обрушиваются на купленное, Сэму достается ворох арт-объектов, которые он не решится надеть нигде, кроме как дома, и кое-что более практичное, в чем можно ходить в школу.

Проходит еще два года, его крылья отрастают на полную длину и сменяют несколько детских оперений, одно за другим; за это время он сам вытягивается на шесть дюймов. Он набирает мышечную массу — в основном на животе и около плеч, где сосредоточены полетные мускулы, — и тут же начинает терять в весе, когда кости становятся полыми.

— Это для того, чтобы крылья могли поднять тебя в воздух, — объясняет мама, склоняясь к нему.

— Ыыыыыы, — отвечает Сэм.

— У всех птиц полый скелет, иначе они бы просто не взлетели, — продолжает она. — Но при этом он довольно крепкий, как ни странно — изнутри твои кости смотрятся как сыр в дырочку, но это называется сотовая структура, и сопромат как бы говорит нам, что она очень прочная.

— Мне больно, — хнычет Сэм в подушку, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

— Ну… от этого никуда не денешься, Сэмище. Мне очень жаль, — она гладит его по волосам, и Сэм еще недостаточно расстался с детством, чтобы не прижаться к ее ладони.

В общем, некоторое время Сэм живет с тем фактом, что у него болит ну просто все, что есть, пока его тело растет и адаптируется к изменениям.

Это не пубертат, это какой-то ебаный пиздечик с крыльями, вот что Сэм имеет сказать по этому поводу.

— Кончай ныть, патлатое чучело, у тебя хоть месячных нет, слабак, — орет Воробушек с крыльца, где они по очереди подтягиваются на входной двери и тренируются взмахивать крыльями. Последние позднеосенние листья летают по всему двору от поднятого ветра; наконец они вдвоем оседают на землю, уставшие, задыхающиеся и уже отвыкшие от опоры под ногами.

* * *

— А как скрывали изменения в весе, ну, в твое время?

Стив поднимает взгляд от экрана телефона. Сэм готов был поспорить (не то чтобы он поставил на это настоящие деньги, но мог бы), что Стив Роджерс из тех людей, которые закачивают себе на телефон всевозможные викторины, справочники эрудита и сборники цитат, чтобы занять чем-то часы тягомотного ожидания, которое неизбежно сопровождает почти любую боевую операцию. Так оно и оказалось. Стив еще и зачитывал все это вслух, и Сэм долго потом не мог успокоиться, потому что уж больно комично это выглядело — он сам и несколько тяжеловооруженных агентов собрались вокруг Стива Роджерса, который излагает им интересные факты о собачьих носах.

Стив блокирует телефон и прячет его.

— Ты это о чем?

Доктор пользуется тем, что Капитан Америка его отвлек, уделив ему персональное внимание, и поправляет наложенную шину. Сэм передергивается всем телом, но уже поздно. 

— Извините, — бормочет она.

Он выдыхает, расслабляет крыло, которое она держит, и решает сосредоточиться на Стиве.

— После того, как кому-то удалили крылья, вряд ли остальные изменения в его теле куда-то деваются. Так как вы скрывали, что вы весите намного меньше, чем положено при вашем возрасте и комплекции, и у вас куча мышц в местах, где они человеку не нужны?

— О, — говорит Стив. — Тут все просто. Мы набивали карманы камнями перед тем, как идти к доктору. Это, к счастью, было ненадолго, а если кто-то зачем-то поднимал тебя на руки и заявлял, что ты легкий как перышко, ты просто врал что-нибудь правдоподобное, как всегда. На медосмотре в пункте вербовки пришлось сложнее всего, потому что там требовали раздеваться до белья. Где уж тут спрятать утяжелители. Мы сидели и зашивали кусочки свинца в резинки трусов, представляешь, — Стив ухмыляется уголком рта. — Что угодно, лишь бы добрать эти десять-двадцать фунтов и сойти за недокормленного, но нормального.

Сэм чувствует, как хмурится, услышав от Стива это «мы сидели», потому что ну, ему неоткуда было бы раньше заметить, если сыворотка Эрскина убрала из организма изменения и залечила шрамы...

— А ты не порезанный ли сам, Кэп? — спрашивает он напрямик.

— Нет, — твердо и без паузы отвечает Стив. — В нашем роду крылатых не было.

— Ага, — говорит Сэм и решает сменить тему. — Доктор Сангви, как думаете, скоро я снова смогу летать?

— Трудно сказать, майор, — отвечает она после небольшой заминки, привычно профессиональным тоном. — Я бы дала вам еще три недели походить с повязкой, а потом посмотрим, восстановилась ли подвижность — как вам такое предложение?

— Ну слава яйцам, у меня уже нет сил таскаться за вами по земле, вы все тут невозможные тормоза, — Сэм устремляет глаза в горние выси, слушая, как Стив и доктор смеются.

* * *

Его выпускные фотографии похожи черт-те на что: он снова линяет и все время, во всех местах покрыт клочками белого пуха.

Кроме того, он частично лысый там, где перья еще не сформировались, и весь намасленный, потому что мамина косметичка выдала ему какой-то крем с кератином, ухаживать за перьями, которые уже отросли, — она еще все уговаривает Иаэль выпрямить волосы, приговаривая «деточка, к твоей улыбке так пойдет каре с челкой, ты будешь совсем как модница-эмансипэ из двадцатых!», на что Иаэль неизменно отвечает, что модных эмансипов ей хватает дома, разлетались тут, понимаешь; а Сэм с Воробушком на это оглушительно свистят и обмахивают ее крыльями.

В общем, на фотографиях он то лысый, то жирный, и естественно, мама посылает их всем родственникам, намекая на финансовые вливания по поводу окончания школы.

— Хорошо тебе, ты уже будешь красоткой, когда дойдет до твоего выпускного, — ворчит он, а Воробушек только ухмыляется и отбрасывает волосы за спину.

— Сам виноват, что родился мальчишкой. Смотри сюда, сейчас вылетит птичка, хлоп! — и вот тебе навечное свидетельство, что мужики никогда не взрослеют.

— Щас тебе будет навечное свидетельство! — и неторопливая беседа переходит в догонялки по дому и частично по воздуху. Отец вздыхает и тянется за абстрактной скульптурой, подаренной когда-то их теткой, чтобы прижать стопку писем, которые он пытается разобрать.

Если в доме есть шуршуны — запасайтесь пресс-папье, пригодятся.

* * *

Правое крыло все еще упаковано в шину и вдобавок примотано к телу, так что Сэм присоединяется к партизанскому отряду Стива пешком, и они направляются в набег на вражеский бункер где-то в жопе Пенсильвании.

В отряде он сам, Стив, снайпер по имени Бартон, чтобы прикрывать их с тыла, тактик по имени Тринадцатая, чтобы обеспечивать объективный взгляд (они с Сэмом сходятся на том, что им нужны специальные бейджики, с надписью «кто увидит Зимнего Солдата, идите сразу к нам»), и еще четверо, которых Стив не иначе как лично выловил из Потомака, потому что их слепая преданность человеку в красно-бело-синем поражает даже бывалое воображение.

Они только что вспугнули охрану — это не Гидра, понимает Сэм, просто какая-то частная контора. На смотровой башне оказывается один крылатый, и он взмывает вверх, а потом камнем обрушивается на них.

Сэм узнает этот прием, он и сам не одну сотню раз так делал.

Он поднимает пистолет, целясь в широкое основание крыла, но Стив опережает его: он проделывает то, на что человек без крыльев попросту не должен быть способен, и подпрыгивает метров на пять в воздух, хватая охранника за ногу. Сила тяжести довершает остальное и они падают на землю; после сверхкороткой борьбы Стив оказывается сверху, берет противника в роскошный захват и придушивает; после этого остается только ждать, пока тот вырубится от недостатка кислорода.

— Вот, кстати, — говорит он Сэму будничным тоном. — Вот что я имел в виду.

Сэм подходит ближе.

— Что именно?

— Вот это, — свободной рукой Стив оттягивает одно крыло вверх и назад. — Здесь, посмотри сам.

Сэм оглядывается, проверяя, что никто в них не целится, и смотрит.

— Когда крылья только появляются, они еще не полностью сформированы, так? — Стив говорит это таким тоном, как будто объясняет, как правильно переходить дорогу. — Кости вроде как прирастают друг к другу, по одной. На это уходит примерно месяц, и последний сустав формируется вот здесь, — он касается основания крыла, как раз там, куда Сэм целился. — Вот тогда их и отрезали.

Сэм отшатывается, и на лице у него должно быть что-то очень выразительное, потому что Стив принимается извиняться.

— Прости, ну, просто, ты же спрашивал.

— Стив, по-моему, он всё, — охранник тем временем обмяк и затих.

— Ой, — сконфуженный Стив осторожно разжимает захват, и жертва оседает на землю, неловко растопырив крылья. — Но ты правда спрашивал, как их резали... 

— Это да, — Сэм отбрасывает принадлежащий охраннику шокер подальше и по знаку Стива следует за ним в темноту. — Значит, спустя месяц после того, как они прорезались?

— Да, а до этого их скрывали как могли — носили свободную одежду, не переодевались на людях, ни с кем не обнимались, такое. Если пытаться отрезать раньше, они все равно будут расти дальше, у тебя останутся шрамы, и потом придется повторять все сначала. А это уж точно никому не надо.

— Да, — слабым голосом говорит Сэм. — Уж точно.

— Эта штука передается по наследству, так что обычно кто-то из семьи это и проделывал, и они знали, как сделать процедуру безболезненной, — у Сэма, видимо, опять нарисовалось выразительное лицо, потому что Стив поправляет себя: — Ну то есть, не такой болезненной.

Здесь по ним снова начинают стрелять, на этот раз настоящие агенты Гидры из злоебучего экспериментального оружия, и Стив оборачивается вокруг своей оси и мечет в них щит, словно дискобол, а Сэм падает на землю, взмахивая незабинтованным крылом, и открывает огонь в ответ.

Несколько позднее он спрашивает:

— И скольким порезанным ты так помог в своей суровой юности, Роджерс?

— Всего двоим, — Стив извлекает и прячет флешку. — И я не очень-то помог. Я и знать-то не должен был, но узнал, и так просто от меня было не отделаться. В общем, я… сначала я приносил бренди и поил их, пока они не отрубались, а потом, после всего, следил, чтобы в раны не попала грязь.

Сэм морщится.

— Я знаю, знаю. Я не говорю, что это было правильно, просто, понимаешь, нам приходилось это делать, чтобы дать людям хоть какой-то шанс, — он оборачивается и некоторое время смотрит, как Сэм машинально поправляет выбившиеся перья; и наконец негромко добавляет: — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы их признали раньше.

* * *

В первый раз Сэму доводится взлететь уже в армии; он в тренировочном лагере в Сан-Антонио, день одурительно жаркий, и небо такое густо-синее, что по нему, кажется, можно ходить ногами.

Над ямой с мягким дном (Сэм таких не видел с тех пор, как еще ребенком ходил с сестрами на гимнастику) стоит вышка, с которой нужно прыгать и планировать до противоположного конца, а там приземляться на маты. Кто не окажется на мягком дне — тот молодец. «Кто наступит в лаву, проиграл», — думает Сэм.

— И не ломитесь на лестницу все разом, опять поломаете! — рявкает сержант, когда они все нерешительно переминаются у подножия вышки.

Мейер идет первым, потом Бригсби, потом Хуссейн, у которой, пожалуй, получается лучше всех, потому что у женщин, кто их знает почему, крылья намного длиннее и лучше слушаются.

Потом очередь Сэма карабкаться вверх по лестнице, перекладина за перекладиной, пока голоса остальных внизу не затихают и остается только звук его дыхания и шелест перьев. Он добирается до верха и делает «на старт, внимание, марш».

Он сам не знает, чего ждал, отрываясь от края платформы: то ли что завалится набок, как бумажный самолетик (и как Бригсби), то ли что просто рухнет вниз, как это делают люди без крыльев, когда у них нет опоры под ногами.

Вот только крылья подхватывают его, полетные мышцы начинают работать, перья расправляются в потоке воздуха, и вот Сэм Уилсон парит в жарком небе над Техасом, чисто орел какой.

Гилл следующая, и она приземляется на ноги, подпрыгнув несколько раз, чтобы затормозить.

— Круто, — говорит Сэм, потому что ему пришлось в конце сделать импровизированное сальто и притвориться, что так и надо было.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, — ты тоже ничего так, Уилсон, стильненько вышло.

— Знаю, — отвечает скромный Сэм, и ему зубасто улыбаются.

Гилл складывает крылья в позу «вольно», но даже так на них видны цветные пятна. Накануне отъезда на тренировочную базу друзья в качестве подарка покрасили ее в красно-бело-синий, пока она спала. Это просто жуть как не по уставу, но маховые перья нельзя просто так остричь, так что уставу придется потерпеть, пока они не перелиняют.

Они поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть, как полетит брат-близнец Гилл.

Его все будут называть «тот Гилл, что поменьше». Сэм будет называть его Райли.

Их здесь пятьдесят, в специальной тренировочной эскадрилье, не считая обыкновенных новобранцев. Большинству восемнадцать, как Сэму, но есть и постарше, некоторые даже мамины ровесники.

— У меня мелкого крылышки еще не закончили прорезаться, когда в Верховном суде протащили этот самый Акт защиты прав крылатых, — рассказывает один из них, по имени Леннокс, с солидными залысинами и яркими попугайскими перьями.

— Вас кто-нибудь обижал? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Я до сих пор регулярно смотрюсь в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что никто не проглядел во мне дырку, — он усмехается. — Я бы не удивился, если бы все-таки проглядели. Не забывай, до того полагалось считать, что нас не бывает, а тут вот они мы.

Сэм прибыл сюда в компании других новобранцев, тоже из Гарлема, и рад этому, потому что вокруг есть птенчики, которые явно никогда раньше не видели столько крыльев за раз. Сэм хотя бы знаком с шуршунами, которые приехали вместе с ним, они выросли вместе и привыкли жаловаться друг на другу на линьку и ебучих перьевых клещей, так что жесткие щетки для расчесывания и транспорт с сиденьями без спинок тоже кажется вполне привычным делом (в мире явный переизбыток всяческих сидений со спинками, причем ни на одном невозможно сидеть, не развернув его задом наперед, уж Сэм-то знает).

— Повезло тебе, что у тебя уже младенческие перышки сошли и тебя можно показывать людям, — смеется Воробушек, когда он звонит домой.

— Я попрошу вас, — парирует он. — Я красив как дьявол!

Взрослое оперение Сэма темно-серое с голубым отливом, маховые перья с черной каймой, а пух более теплого оттенка серого, как у голубей, и однажды он встал перед большой стеклянной витриной на Лексингтон Авеню, развернул крылья и впервые в жизни как следует взглянул на них. Шесть с половиной футов, от кончиков до кончиков перьев, и Сэмюэль Уилсон смотрит на свое отражение и чувствует себя спокойным, сосредоточенным и на своем месте (так, как потом будет чувствовать себя посреди боевых операций).

Военно-воздушные силы не особо утруждали себя сложной агитацией. Смысл в итоге сводился к «Раз у вас есть крылья и вам теперь позволено с ними жить, не пойти ли вам применить их к чему-нибудь полезному?»

Сэму не пришлось долго думать, принимая решение. Иаэль поступила в, собственно, Йель, а Воробушек пока училась в старшей школе, и ей еще не скоро предстояло слезть с родительской шеи, так что сделать так, чтобы армия как бы заплатила за образование их обеих, казалось вполне логичным проявлением сыновней почтительности; и потом, Сэм не желал жить в мире, где он не сможет летать. Ну и вот.

— Нам сказали — или будете служить, или сядете, — говорит Каролина Гилл, смешивая всю еду на тарелке в неаппетитный блин, потому что так быстрее запихивать ее в рот. 

Сэм наблюдает со смесью восхищения и ужаса, потом спохватывается:

— Что, правда?

— Нет, — говорят они с Райли в унисон и скалятся в совершенно одинаковой ухмылке.

— Папа служил во флоте, — поясняет Райли. Он со своей порцией обходится более гуманно. — Понятное дело, что на корабле птички никому не нужны, так что мы завербовались сюда, а наши славные предки теперь коллективно крутятся в гробах.

— И что, ваш папа до сих пор служит?

— А это как посмотреть. Он много консультирует в «Хаммер Индастриз», а я бы сказал, что это похоже на зону боевых действий.

Сэм еще не знает, что не так с «Хаммер Индастриз», но ему скоро предстоит это выяснить: Хаммер будет присылать им прототипы брони для крыльев, которые все до единого не переживут даже первой стадии испытаний. 

— Да ладно?

— Да бля буду, — близнецы фыркают хором и явно кого-то цитируют: — «Вечный бой с маразмом».

Каролине и Райли Гиллам восемнадцать, у них бурые с пятнышками крылья и смуглые с веснушками лица; они улыбаются так, будто хотят, чтобы вы точно знали, сколько у них зубов, и в их семье крылатые рождаются уже много поколений.

— Как-как вы себя называете? — переспрашивает Райли после того, как Сэм пустил Данишу Марони почитать емейл от Иаэль через его плечо.

В детстве Иаэль и Даниша ходили в одни и те же гости и играли одинаковыми летающими куклами, но крылья выросли только у Даниши. Сейчас она потягивается и слегка помахивает ими на ходу, чтобы размяться, и от этого ее походка пружинит, будто она сейчас пустится в пляс или пробьет кому-нибудь с ноги.

— Шуршуны?.. — Сэм не уверен, что Райли имеет в виду именно это.

Тот кивает.

— А почему так?

— Потому что шуршим лучше всех, вот почему. Звуки, ритмы, все такое, а бескрылые и рады повторять за нами, только хрен у них что выйдет, — он внезапно вспоминает старушку миссис Томас, которая могла только стоять и смотреть, как люди вокруг нее исчезают без следа. — У нас в Гарлеме все такие. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Райли примирительно поднимает ладони. — Я не с вашего раёна, мне не понять.

— Иди в баню, — говорит Сэм и, не глядя, пинает Райли спинкой стула.

В их отряде у каждого свои сильные стороны; Гиллы и Сэм берут ловкостью и подвижностью. В отличие от того же Лэнга с его бочкообразным торсом и широкими крыльями казарки, который просто создан для длинных перелетов под грузом, они не могут долго держать в воздухе вес больше своего собственного. Их крылья слишком узкие и изящные, что, впрочем, позволяет экономить силы и добавляет маневренности.

Потом, намного позже, именно поэтому их троицу будут рекомендовать в 58-ю парашютно-спасательную.

* * *

Когда Сэм проходит мимо приоткрытой двери в ванную, там обнаруживается рыжая подружка Стива, та, что на красивой спортивной машине — Наташа, или как там ее — она устроилась на крышке унитаза и обрабатывает рану. «Обрабатывает» в ее случае означает, что эластичный бинт она держит непринужденно зажатым в пальцах одной ноги (на уровне глаз), потому что повязку проще накладывать двумя руками. На второй ноге, которой занятия не нашлось, она сидит.

— Помощь нужна? — спрашивает Сэм, хотя вряд ли тут нужно кому-то помогать. У него целых шесть конечностей, но он ими вот так делать не умеет.

— Неа, — отзывается она. У нее влажные волосы, и намокшая одежда то там, то сям липнет к коже, но в целом она выглядит очень бодро для человека, которому на голову уронили целый бункер. — Но у меня есть вопрос.

Она подбирает под себя и вторую ногу, тянется к шкафчику под раковиной.

Сэм стоит, прислонившись к косяку (на нем одна из рубашек, которые пали жертвой артистически настроенной Иаэль — ну а что, он как бы не ждал сегодня гостей), и некоторое время наблюдает.

Наконец она извлекает на свет божий утюжок для выпрямления волос, новый, в едва открытой упаковке. Сэм невольно хлопает глазами.

— Это ваше? — елейным голосом спрашивает Наташа.

— Сами-то как думаете? — Сэм похлопывает себя по бритой макушке и улыбается так широко, как только может. «Значит, заросли на ушах ты повывел, — сказала миссис Уилсон, когда он вернулся из армии, но не стал снова отращивать волосы, — ну и как тебе теперь удается не слушать маму?» — Что скажете, идет мне?

Она коротко ухмыляется.

— Очень деловой вид.

— Ну спасибо, — он отмахивается от нее. — В общем, нет, моя старшая сестра пристрастилась к этой штуке, пока была студенткой, а мы все быстро выяснили, что бывает, если ей кажется, что мы плохо готовились к ее визиту.

Наташа снимает с коробки надорванный скотч и аккуратно вытряхивает утюжок и свернутый кольцом провод на бортик ванны. Нащупывая одной рукой розетку, она сообщает:

— Я когда-то знала девицу, которая выпрямляла себе перья такой штукой перед тем, как пойти тусоваться.

Сэм снова хлопает глазами и машинально вытягивает одно крыло вперед так, чтобы он мог его видеть. Нет, он все равно не может себе это представить.

— И как это выглядело?

— Нелепо и бессмысленно, как, собственно, перья, по которым прошлись утюгом, но мне кажется, что она именно такого эффекта и добивалась. Контркультура — страшная вещь.

— Очень мило, но я предпочитаю свои натуральные локоны.

И снова эта ухмылочка.

— Да я уж вижу.

* * *

Примерно тогда же, когда Тони Старка похищают где-то посреди Афганистана странные и неприятные люди со странной и неприятной любовью к американскому (и местному) оружию, Сэма, Каролину и Райли наконец распределяют и отправляют служить в окрестности Фаллуджи.

Десять Колец ведут здесь активную деятельность, так что личный состав инструктируют на этот счет, но столкнуться с ними воочию так и не приходится — в основном спасатели имеют дело с мелкими стычками, в которых обе стороны слабо представляют себе, что происходит и в кого и почему они стреляют на этот раз.

Днем у них тренировочные полеты и воздушная разведка по пустыне и окрестным деревням.

Иногда у них бывают дальние вылеты. Обычно это или очень хорошо, или очень плохо.

Иногда наступает долгое затишье, и они общаются с другими солдатами, которые всё задают одни и те же вопросы — да, взлетать прямо с плоской земли очень тяжело, именно за этим спасателям и нужны ранцы с репульсорами, да, когда эвакуируешь кого-то с поля боя, репульсоры тоже очень не лишние, нет, крылья не мешают трахаться, а что Мартинсберг, хочешь проверить, я так и знала, что нет, тебе слабо.

Медицинские журналы приходят из Новой Англии с опозданием на три месяца, но они все равно прочитывают их от корки до корки и устраивают друг другу импровизированные экзамены, чтобы уж точно ничего не забыть. В основном то, что там пишут, слабо относится к их повседневным обязанностям, но свежие списки медикаментов, несовместимых с пенициллином, всегда пригодятся.

Сэм не одобряет здешнюю жару, иногда вслух и громко, но если близнецы и скучают по дому, по ним этого не скажешь.

— Хей-хо, посмотрите на меня! — орет Райли во все горло.

Он нахлобучивает на голову шлем и приземляется между грудами камней, где укладывается на землю, подбирает под себя руки, зарывается носками ботинок в пыль и складывает крылья.

Потом он перестает шевелиться.

— Ты чем там занимаешься? — наконец спрашивает Каролина.

— Маскируюсь, — земля приглушает его громкий голос.

Сэм запрокидывает голову и хохочет, потому что и правда, на Райли пустынный камуфляж, и пятнистое оперение под цвет песка, и все это идеально сливается с пейзажем.

— Ну круто, — Гилл, что побольше, излучает сарказм, — в следующий раз, как нас обстреляют, можешь сразу пойти и прилечь.

Пока она говорит, Сэм осторожно подкрадывается к месту, где расположился Райли. Тот вздрагивает, учуяв неладное, но в этот самый миг Сэм элегантно запрыгивает на него верхом. 

Райли громко и многозначительно стонет, но Сэм только потягивается и притворяется глухим.

— Алё, Каролина, ты не поверишь, какое я клевое место нашел, хоть переноси сюда весь лагерь, — объявляет он. — Дуй сюда, посиди со мной на камушке.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — и Райли стонет еще отчаяннее, когда на него приземляется еще одна задница.

Сэм и Каролина преувеличенно вертятся так и эдак, тщательно поправляют перья, громко обсуждают, какой невероятно удобный камень им попался, не забывая заезжать ему локтем по чувствительным местам, а Райли выворачивается из-под них и пытается смеяться, хотя ему особо нечем.

Рядом кто-то многозначительно откашливается.

Сначала Сэм видит черное лицо, потому что да, это его волнует в первую очередь, потом темную форму, что означает «не с нашего колхоза», и только после этого замечает подполковничьи погоны.

Каролина, Сэм и Райли пулей вспархивают на ноги и цепляются крыльями друг за друга, пытаясь встать по стойке смирно.

— Вы из Пятьдесят восьмой? — спрашивает подпол как ни в чем не бывало, потому что в армии еще и не такое показывают.

Сэм осторожно косится на Гиллов. Те делают лицами что-то непостижимое, как будто пытаются покраснеть и побледнеть одновременно.

— Сэр, да, сэр!

— Хм, — говорит он. — Бойцы, меня зовут подполковник Роудс, и с настоящего момента вы поступаете под мое командование.

Так что Райли с Сэмом, Каролину с напарником, и еще две пары спасателей из Пятьдесят восьмой отправляют сменить тех, кто все это время прочесывал горы Афганистана в поисках Тони Старка. С ними вертолетчики и сам Роудс, но именно крылатые забираются туда, куда технике не достать.

В Гарлеме Сэма называли Хрустиком, в честь хрустящих хлопьев для завтрака, что было, если подумать, не особенно лестно, и все потому, что он умел прикольно трещать суставами, когда разминал правое крыло.

Но здесь и сейчас Сэма впервые назовут «Соколом», за способность высматривать цели на земле.

* * *

Если подумать, он мог бы догадаться и сразу, еще когда Зимний Солдат сдернул его вниз прямо из воздуха и одним ударом сломал ему правое крыло в трех местах.

Такие вещи обычно наполовину не делаются. Вот и Сэм следующие полгода проведет в гипсе и повязках, и потом еще черт-те сколько будет восстанавливаться, но какая разница, сейчас он должен связаться с Кэпом и свяжется. Ник Фьюри смог, схлопотав две русские пули — которые наверняка страшнее обычных, просто потому, что русские — восстать из гроба и нести возмездие и пиздюля в адрес предателя Пирса; Сэм Уилсон тоже переживет какие-то там три перелома.

Просто сейчас Сэм чуточку занят тем, что вопит от боли, кое-как пятится, таща за собой покалеченное крыло, и пытается влепить этому уроду пулю промеж глаз.

Он промахивается, но будь он проклят, если потому, что плохо старался.

Зимний Солдат опускает руку (ну кто, скажите, заслоняется от пуль рукой, совсем уже охуели) и тупо смотрит на него, вот стоит и смотрит. Это нервирует.

А потом он куда-то пропадает, хотя лучше б он вообще не появлялся, и только после этого Сэм понимает, что в коммуникатор ему орут перепуганные Стив и Хилл.

— Кэп, меня подбили, я всё, — с трудом выдавливает он, ныряя за груду ящиков; он слегка признателен Зимнему Солдату за то, что тот не разбирает чужих и своих, потому что в результате вокруг ни ЩИТа, ни Гидры.

Он с присвистом втягивает в себя воздух (и как же ему сейчас не хватает Райли) и принимается снимать броню с пострадавшей стороны и перевязывать крыло, как его учили в Пятьдесят восьмой.

Мыслительные процессы у него под черепом тем временем идут сами по себе, и позже, когда у него будет больше информации, картинка наконец соберется.

Когда Стивен Роджерс был подростком, он поучаствовал в, скажем так, создании двух порезанных.

Одно дело знать об этом, и совсем другое — стоять у камеры, которая предназначалась для усмирения Халка, и в которую они запихнули Зимнего Солдата, страдающего от особо жесткой абстиненции или еще чего похуже, и своими глазами видеть эти шрамы.

Сэм уже снова может летать, ему осталось всего две недели лечебной физкультуры, и он заглядывает в смотровое окошко и видит, как человек, бывший Баки Барнсом, трясется всем телом. Место левого шрама полностью заняли металлические пластины, но правый никуда не делся, белый, толстый и узловатый, и под ним шевелится сустав, который больше ни к чему не прикреплен, но еще будто помнит, что должен бы.

* * *

— Миссис Гилл, можно у вас кое-что спросить?

— О господи, не вздумай меня так называть, — мать Райли садится в шезлонге и закидывает ногу за ногу. — Меня зовут Тамми Хендрикс, и у меня хватило ума не вступать в брак с этим остолопом.

Мистер Гилл, который сидит на крыльце неподалеку, с запотевшим от конденсата стаканом холодного чая в руках, оборачивается и делает неопределенно-виноватое лицо. Он выглядит, как типичный кадровый военный, и водит типичный Хаммер, потому что так надежнее. Сэм кивает ему, как он надеется, понимающе, а Тамми машет рукой, и ее браслеты позвякивают друг об друга; мистер Гилл подозрительно щурится в ответ.

— Что вы хотите узнать, майор? — спрашивает она, снова поворачиваясь к Сэму. — Какие-нибудь постыдные детские секреты моих бандитов?

— Да нет, мэм, тут они уже сами рассказали мне все, что можно и нельзя.

Она смеется.

У Гиллов огромный участок со своей водокачкой и ферма, где они на каждый День Независимости устраивают лучший фейерверк в графстве. Здесь живет никак не меньше сорока пяти Гиллов, четыре поколения, все похожи друг на друга, даже мужья и жены: веснушчатые лица, длинные руки-ноги, непослушные шевелюры и бурые в пятнышках крылья. От дома к хозяйственным постройкам протянут трос, чтобы крылатым было на чем разгоняться, когда взлетаешь.

Сэму здесь нравится. Гиллы держат питомник рождественских елок. Осенью они устраивают лабиринты из снопов. Тамми печет яблочные пироги с косичками из теста. Ни одному крылатому ребенку в этой семье не придется справляться с взрослением в одиночестве.

Каролина и Райли привезли его сюда и представили как «нашего Сэма», и толпа их племянников и племянниц с большим энтузиазмом принялась называть его «Дядя Сэм» и отдавать ему честь каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо.

— Мэм, — начинает он снова. У Тамми тоже веснушки, хотя на ее руках они больше и темнее и выглядят немного зловеще, и на коже уже проступают морщины. — До того, как приняли Акт защиты, людям удаляли крылья, чтобы дать им шанс пробиться в жизни. А какие тут могли быть шансы?

— О, целая куча, — отвечает Тамми, не задумываясь. — В те времена те, кто держался за свои крылья, должны были жить, например, в месте вроде этого, — она подкрепляет свои слова жестом, — общаться только с самой близкой родней и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не показываться на глаза посторонним.

— Но некоторые ведь так и поступали.

— Верно, — негромко говорит она. — Ты, думаю, и сам понимаешь, почему.

В свой первый армейский отпуск Сэм повел маму в спортивно-развлекательный центр и они вместе пролетели всю полосу препятствий, от начала до конца. Если бы Сэму пришлось вызывать Патронуса, он выбрал бы именно это воспоминание.

— Да, мэм.

— А что до остальных, нам приходилось самим придумывать, как теперь летать. Можно было стать цирковым акробатом, или жокеем — ты хоть представляешь, сколько порезанных среди чемпионов Белмонтского кубка? — или промышленным альпинистом, хотя раньше это не так называлось, ну и, конечно, многие шли в летчики.

— У нас когда-то была соседка, совсем древняя старушка, ее звали миссис Томас, и она как-то сказала, что эта страна построена на спинах ангелов, и всем наплевать.

Тамми прикрывает глаза и на минуту замолкает.

— Ох, а мне нравится, как это сказано. Тебе Лина или Райли рассказывали, сколько мне было лет, когда я купила билет на автобус и поехала в округ Колумбия, сидеть на ступеньках Белого Дома, пока они там внутри решают, есть ли у меня права?

— Нет, мэм.

— Пятнадцать мне было. Позднее созревание. Мне еще даже не сняли повязки. Где-то в государственных архивах до сих пор хранится фотоснимок моей спины, потому что я должна была показать им всем, что творится, что люди делают со своими детьми, потому что боятся других людей. В восьмидесятые не было твиттеров с фейсбуками, но общественное мнение и тогда было грозным оружием.

Она убирает волосы в сторону и поворачивается к нему спиной. На ней открытый топ на завязочках — Сэм раньше готов был поклясться, что ни одна порезанная в жизни так не оденется — и старые шрамы оттягивают стареющую кожу вниз.

Выглядит так, будто ей вырезали два куска спины.

— Хотела бы я надеяться, что Акт защиты приняли так быстро потому, что хоть раз, хоть кто-то нашел в себе мужество признать — неважно, насколько там мир готов или не готов смотреть на людей с крыльями, неважно, какой дисбаланс в обществе они вызовут, всего-то ходя по улицам, где их могут увидеть; важно было то, что страдают дети. Прямо сейчас страдают. И что нам нужно прямо сейчас, так это мир, где людям не придется калечить собственных детей из страха перед тем, кто там что скажет.

Тамми снова оборачивается к нему и еле слышно добавляет:

— Нельзя, чтобы наши дети расплачивались за прегрешения, совершенные против нас, да хоть бы и нами самими. И нельзя позволять и дальше скрывать то, что уже было совершено, иначе оно никогда не кончится. Я хочу жить в мире, где ни одному ребенку не придется пройти то, что прошла я, где никто не взлетит, только чтобы упасть, когда ему суждено было парить в горней выси.

* * *

Ее слова звучат у Сэма в голове, словно на бесконечном повторе, когда он стоит по правую руку от Стива и они вдвоем смотрят сквозь стекло, как кто-то невыразительно одетый, с невыразительным лицом спрашивает невыразительным тоном: «Как вы себя чувствуете?», — и Баки отвечает: «Как будто я падаю», — хотя сидит спокойно на стуле.

* * *

Сэм, если б его кто-то спрашивал, никогда бы не отправил Джеймса Б. Барнса и его невесомые птичьи косточки спускаться по тросу навстречу движущемуся поезду.

Его никто не спрашивает, и сам он этого вслух не скажет, потому что а) он же не совсем конченый мудак, и бэ) он подозревает, что на самом деле все случилось несколько иначе, чем потом написали в учебниках. С историей и ее ходом всегда так.

* * *

В 2011, за пять недель до Рождества, Райли фальшиво распевает «Милый Санта» на весь самолет, хлопает Сэма по спине и орет что-то на предмет «братишка, бросай все, пошли потанцуем!».

— По-моему, кто-то тут позабыл свою присягу! — орет в ответ Сэм, который следит за сигналом. — Ну-ка, напомни мне, что есть первый долг парашютиста-спасателя?

— Спасать жизни и оказывать помощь нуждающимся, — с готовностью цитирует его напарник. — Так что будь готов меня спасать, Сэмище, а то я нынче какой-то беспомощный!

Эти слова — последнее, что ему суждено услышать от Райли Гилла.

Он ликующе ухает и падает наружу, одним легким движением раскрывая крылья.

Солнце сегодня до того ясное, что воздух кажется стеклянным, как будто в него можно врезаться, если лететь слишком быстро. Под ними бесконечная пустыня, изрытая расщелинами и ямами, над ними бушует битва, и повсюду люди пытаются выбраться именно оттуда, куда он и Райли пытаются добраться.

Спустя двадцать минут он видит, как Райли сбивают.

Странно, но в тот момент все, что приходит ему в голову — старые игровые автоматы, те, в которых «Охота на уток»: стреляешь, летят пули, маленькая фигурка складывает крылья и камнем падает вниз, оставляя за собой след из перьев, и всё.

Позже он сидит с Каролиной в арендованной машине, двери открыты, чтобы можно было опереться ногами об асфальт. На их парадную форму падают и тают снежинки.

Флаг Райли отдали их отцу, так что у нее даже этого нет.

Каролина не стала продлять срок службы и осталась на базе в Неваде; этим летом, когда горело все, что можно, ей довелось спасать из огня пожарных и даже кого-то из Национальной гвардии. Близнецы раньше никогда не расставались так надолго, и когда Сэм позвонил ей, чтобы, ну, сообщить, она выкрикнула «я так и знала, зачем я только...» и завыла в трубку с такой тоской, что Сэму будто лом в грудную клетку вогнали, и перед ним разверзлась бездна, и не было ей меры, и если уронить туда что-то или кого-то, оно будет падать вечно.

Каролина подается вперед и обнимает его одним крылом.

Сэм говорит: 

— Я ухожу из армии.

Когда она отзывается, в ее словах будто отголоски пожара:

— Правильно делаешь.

* * *

Сэм выходит на пробежку вдоль Конститьюшен Авеню, и поначалу все хорошо — он бежит себе, крылья сложены и прижаты к спине, как их учили в тренировочном лагере, в общем, он почти похож на нормального человека, — но когда направляешься к западной стороне Национальной аллеи, то там, между мемориалом Линкольна и тем местом, где собираются туристы, чтобы сфоткаться у Зеркального пруда на фоне рассвета, есть еще один памятник.

Сэму было всего четыре года, когда его установили, и потом, много позже, он видел его своими глазами, когда они с Райли приезжали в Вашингтон на церемонию награждения, первую для них, но, как оказалось, не последнюю.

Они пообедали, сидя на табличке «Карабкаться на статую воспрещается».

Скульптура называется «Серафим», потому что у изображенной фигуры шесть крыльев, но Райли сразу окрестил ее «памятник шуршуну», и с тех пор Сэм про себя только так ее и называет.

Сначала кажется, что человеческая фигура только одна, руки и крылья раскинуты, как в полете, но на самом деле их там трое, и двое других стоят на коленях у третьего за спиной, их крылья тоже раскинуты, но спины сгорблены, и они прячут лица, будто не в силах смотреть друг на друга. Пояснительная табличка гласит, что монумент символизирует культуру страха, породившую систематический отказ признавать вклад крылатых граждан в историю и развитие общества.

В тот день Сэм и Райли, при параде и с новенькими медалями, жевали свои бутерброды и спорили, плоский нос у основной фигуры или нет — то есть, изображает ли она черного.

Сэм, конечно, утверждал, что да, а Райли строил из себя адвоката дьявола, потому что ему-то хорошо, для него это не такой больной вопрос.

Конечно, они там сфоткались, и когда потом, после всего, в Ассоциации ветеранов спрашивают, можно ли повесить этот снимок на мемориальную доску, Сэм, конечно же, разрешает.

— Это твой напарник? — спрашивает Стив одновременно серьезно и с сочувствием.

— Это Райли, — отвечает Сэм. Мальчишки на фотографии ухмыляются во все зубы и обнимают друг друга крыльями.

* * *

Сэм, вооруженный фломастером, прикидывает, поместится ли на листе надпись «Пожалуйста, берите по одной», потом наклоняется над столом и принимается вырисовывать мультяшные буквы. Под локтем у него солидная стопка книг; ветеранский госпиталь в Балтиморе организовывал благотворительный сбор, и у них остались лишние.

Сэм надеется, что здесь на них найдутся желающие.

Он берет со стола законченное объявление («й» в конце почти поместилась в строку, и Сэм немножко горд собой, потому что в последний раз он рисовал мультяшные буквы, когда помогал Воробушку делать плакат для школы) и оборачивается, чтобы поискать скотч, но тут кто-то стучит.

Сэм поднимает взгляд и машинально улыбается.

В открытых дверях стоит какая-то женщина, которая только что и стучала по косяку, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Она заметно в возрасте, стянутые заколкой волосы до того белые и тонкие, что сквозь них просвечивает кожа. На ней белые ортопедические туфли, строгая юбка цвета хаки и старомодная шелковая блузка, под которой видны контуры бюстгальтера (Сэм даже про себя не решается назвать его лифчиком, потому что и лифчик, и его владелица в слишком почтенном возрасте для этого).

— Майор Уилсон? — спрашивает она.

— Прошу, мэм, зовите меня Сэмом. Чем могу служить?

Чтобы попасть в эту часть здания, нужно иметь армейское удостоверение или заранее оформленный бейджик для посетителей, и поскольку бейджика на ней не видно, Сэм заключает, что она тоже из ветеранов. Когда она мелкими шажками входит в комнату, Сэм поправляет сам себя: она может быть из тех ветеранов, которые служили еще при Стиве.

— Хотите присесть? — Сэм, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает оглядываться в поисках стула, но она вежливо отказывается.

— У меня есть незаконченное дело, — говорит она, — которое… довольно долго оставалось незаконченным, и я надеялась, что вы, может быть, сможете мне помочь.

— Конечно, — Сэм присаживается на край стола и складывает крылья. — Что я могу для вас сделать?

Она делает глубокий вдох и складывает ладони. Когда она начинает говорить, ее речь звучит отрепетированной:

— Меня зовут Ребекка Барнс, — и пол разом уходит у Сэма из-под ног. — Когда мне было тринадцать лет, однажды ночью я сбежала из интерната и направилась к брату на квартиру. Ему, когда пришло время, помогла наша мать, но она умерла, и он пообещал, что поможет нам, когда придет наше время. Итак, я пошла к нему, и они со Стивом Роджерсом уложили меня в ванну и срезали мои крылья.

— …у вас были еще братья и сестры? — спрашивает Сэм, уже зная ответ.

— Еще два брата, — уточняет она. — Один старше меня и один младше, но у меня у первой после Баки прорезались крылья. Сама виновата, что родилась девчонкой, — в ее голосе прорезаются сухие нотки.

Это было ужасно, сказал ему как-то Стив, уезжать на войну и знать, что бросаешь младших Барнсов одних со всем этим, да, конечно, он собирался им писать, но про такое в письмах спрашивать было нельзя. Что хорошо в двадцать первом веке, так это возможность просто взять и погуглить кого угодно; Стив так и сделал и узнал, как они прожили свои жизни — без крыльев, но вполне достойно.

— Когда младшим понадобилась ампутация, брат и Стив уже были в армии, далеко, — продолжает свой рассказ Ребекка Барнс, — так что мы справились сами. К тому моменту мы уже знали, что надо делать.

Сэм медленно кивает, наблюдая, как ее взгляд становится отстраненным, как у многих и многих других, которые за годы его работы здесь изливали ему душу.

Ее плечи чуть приподнимаются, и он невольно думает о шрамах, которые там, под тонким шелком, уродуют ее спину.

Он задумчиво почесывает подбородок и все-таки решается:

— Мэм, я заранее извиняюсь, но раз уж вы здесь, я просто обязан спросить — вы в детстве могли поднять Стива Роджерса? Умоляю, скажите мне, что могли, что юная девица Барнс носила на руках Капитана Америка.

Вопрос настолько неуместный и дурацкий, что у нее вырывается смешок; и Сэм чуточку доволен собой как специалистом.

— Так и есть, — говорит она, и он делает кулаком победный жест. — Он разрешал нам обнимать его и поднимать в воздух, сколько захотим, — наверное, потому, что мы были маленькие, а для него было важно, чтобы дети знали, что могут быть сильными. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Да так, хочу, чтоб было чем утешаться в следующий раз, когда я посмотрю вниз и опять окажется, что этот малый бегает быстрее, чем я летаю. Помочь это не поможет, но здорово поднимет мою самооценку.

Она, похоже, немного расслабилась, потому что она тоже спрашивает, негромко и смущенно:

— Майор, я его больше не видела после того, так… скажите, он и в жизни такой красивый, как по телевизору?

Сэм тянется к ней, и она берет его ладонь своей, с узловатыми суставами и пигментными пятнами. Он накрывает ее второй ладонью и произносит со всей возможной торжественностью:

— Мэм, мне очень жаль, но я должен вам сообщить: да, он именно такой.

Она широко улыбается и говорит «хорошо», и на лице у нее такая детская радость, что Сэм начинает отчаянно скучать по Иаэль, и Воробушку, и обоим Гиллам с их веснушками.

— Я всегда говорила — пора бы уже всему миру увидеть его таким, каким видим его мы.

Сэм немного знает, каково это — любить кого-то так сильно, что кажется, будто у тебя все нутро покрыто их отпечатками, и вот-вот туда заглянут суровые люди в пиджаках, напудрят твое сердце тальком и скажут «ага, попался!».

Ребекка Барнс отстраняется и говорит:

— Мне так неловко беспокоить вас только потому, что мне нужно связаться с ним. Простите меня, майор, просто мне показалось, что уж вы-то меня поймете...

— Мэм, — осторожно перебивает ее Сэм. — Он в соседней комнате, я могу позвать его, если хотите.

— Я… — впервые с момента их встречи она выглядит обескураженной. Она поправляет свои редеющие волосы.

Глаза у нее прозрачно-голубые, глубоко ввалившиеся от возраста, и Сэм вдруг думает, что у нее были бы крылья голубой сойки, черные, и серые, и цвета чистого бездонного неба, в которое можно падать и падать без конца, распустив крылья.

— Да, прошу вас, — с усилием произносит она. — Передайте ему, что я очень хочу увидеть его снова, если… если он не занят. И еще, — она победоносно улыбается. — Скажите ему, что у меня пятнадцать внуков, и они… они все крылатые.

«Мисс Ребекка, — хочет сказать Сэм, — я уверен, что у него тоже есть для вас новости».

* * *

Он снова стоит у барбекюшницы на залитом солнцем газоне, вокруг мельтешат четыре поколения крылатых, не меньше, и от нахлынувшего чувства дежа вю печет внутри, будто его сердце и легкие поднесли слишком близко к огню.

Невозможно смотреть на семейное сборище Барнсов и не видеть при этом Гиллов: такие же подростки разлеглись в тени огромной осины и слушают музыку с портативных колонок, распластав крылья по траве, чтобы немного остыть; малыши носятся друг за другом по дому и двору, прицепив к плечам фанерные треугольники; две молодые женщины качаются на садовых качелях без спинки, помогая себе крыльями, и обсуждают бижутерию из перьев, которую они продают на Этси. Ему кажется, что он обернется и увидит Тамми Хендрикс в ее любимом шезлонге, в кофте с открытой спиной и с куском пирога в руке, или что рядом возникнет мистер Гилл, чтобы неуклюже пошутить на предмет того, как Джастину Хаммеру к лицу одиночная камера.

Но дом Ребекки Барнс находится в Северной Каролине, очень далеко от хозяйства Гиллов, а Каролина Гилл надиктовала ему на автоответчик «если Капитан Америка тебя угробит, я ему ноги выдерну», и Сэм был так тронут, что перезвонил ей, и они договорились сходить вместе пообедать, когда в следующий раз оба окажутся в каком-нибудь одном и том же штате.

Сэмов бургер состоит в основном из котлеты размером с тарелку; он от души откусывает, обливаясь соусом, и машинально оглядывается, проверяя, все ли в порядке. 

Кто-то из детишек с фанерными крылышками вытащил пластмассовый капитанский щит и отбивается им от собратьев. Каждый год на День Независимости символику Капитана Америка продают сотнями тонн, в отделах сезонных товаров вместе со спреем от комаров и сумками-холодильниками, и в многочисленных киосках с фейерверками.

Когда Сэм рос, это казалось настолько нормальным, что даже не стоило внимания. Сейчас это его страшно веселит.

Стив стоит на террасе и беседует еще с какими-то братьями Барнс, которые делают вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Хотя, может, они просто успели выработать иммунитет к Капитану Америка, в отличие от самого Стива, который большую часть сияния и блеска своей славы успешно проспал.

Баки сидит на ступеньке крыльца и помогает какой-то своей дважды внучатой племяннице поправить завязки, чтобы крылья, на которых фломастером нарисованы маховые перья, сидели как надо, подтягивая их с таким усердием, что она подпрыгивает на месте.

Девочка куда-то убегает, проносясь мимо Сэма и издавая громкие шуршащие звуки, видимо, затем, чтобы быть совсем как настоящие шуршуны.

Ее место тут же занимает другая дважды внучатая племянница; Сэма с ней уже познакомили. Эзре одиннадцать лет, а ее крыльям всего четыре месяца, они крошечные и покрыты младенческим пухом.

Она в первый раз показывается всей семье в таком виде, и, хотя его внимание и занято Стивом и Баки, Сэм все равно замечает, что ни один родственник не поленился подойти к Эзре и похвалить ее крылья. Она едва касается земли — от такого количества комплиментов и оттого, что уже сейчас крылья могут ее приподнять, если помахать ими как следует.

Она подходит к Баки и спрашивает:

— Вы порезанный?

Он поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Да, — говорит он.

Она упирается ладонями в его плечи и пытается толкнуть. На спине ее футболка разрезана на ленточки, чтобы не мешать крыльям; это очень удобно, пока и крылья, и девочка растут. У нее и у Баки одинаковые темные волосы и одинаково суровая складка между бровей, когда они хмурятся.

— Какой-то вы не очень легкий, — с сомнением говорит она.

— Когда-то я был легким. Но мне сломали все кости и ввели в них субстанцию, которая распространяет… — здесь он, наверное, заметил, что Эзра сигнализирует ему лицом что-то эдакое, и хорошо, потому что Сэм уже собирался быстро проглотить остатки бургера и вмешаться, — меня снова сделали тяжелым, чтобы я мог бить людей и ничего себе при этом не ломать.

— Ой. Мне очень жаль.

— Ничего страшного, мне уже не больно.

Она еще немного разглядывает его, потом разворачивается и плюхается рядом, ерзая, чтобы устроиться на жесткой ступеньке поудобнее. 

— Я хочу у вас спросить.

— Валяй.

— Как думаете, какого цвета у меня будут взрослые перья?

— Желтые, — говорит Баки Барнс, не раздумывая.

— Желтые?

— Как у канарейки.

Здесь у Сэма заканчивается бургер, и, чтобы не стоять посреди двора с пустой тарелкой, он направляется к мусорному контейнеру под навесом, где неожиданно прохладно. Кто-то ходит наверху, и кресло Эфраима Барнса стучит колесами по доскам пола. Кто-то спрыгивает с балкона и пикирует на траву, откуда раздается многоголосый детский визг.

Кто-то уже есть под навесом, роется в холодильнике и спрашивает, не глядя:

— Дядя, пить что-нибудь будете?

— Колу, если можно, — говорит Сэм.

Ему вручают бутылку и хитро на него глядят.

— Вы сегодня за няньку?

— Именно, — очень серьезно отвечает Сэм. — За Капитаном Америка нужен постоянный присмотр. И кто-то должен укладывать его спать. В общем, полный кошмар, один раз заведешь, а ответственность на всю жизнь.

Мальчишка слушает, как он разглагольствует, и ухмыляется так широко, что Сэм может разглядеть застрявший в его зубах салат. Он совсем молодой, не старше Сэма в тот день на Лексингтон Авеню, когда он смотрелся в витрину и думал, что не желает жить в мире, где не сможет каждый день летать.

У него что-то восточное в чертах лица и белые с серым крылья, изящные, как у чайки.

— Иона, — представляется он и протягивает руку. Сэм ее пожимает.

— Сэм. Я...

— Вы Сокол, я знаю.

Иона вырос здесь («Бекки — моя бабушка, но не говорите ей, мы всё ждем, когда же она наконец начнет нас путать, но она очень наблюдательная в свои-то сто тыщ лет»), но когда он слышит, что Сэм вырос в Гарлеме, у него даже крылья дрожат от восторга.

— Что, без шуток? — говорит он. — В Гарлеме, как в той видяшке?

— Ага, чувак, как в ней. Гарлем — это целая культура, а не просто так. Если надо круто двигаться — это к нам.

— Ага, — повторяет Иона и снова улыбается. — Реально, круто.

Проходит десять минут, и автопилот Сэма снова тащит его проверять, все ли в порядке. Стив у барбекюшницы, держит на руках малыша, которому захотелось посмотреть, как жарятся сосиски; Баки стоит на отшибе у клумбы с ирисами и держит сестру за руку. Ребекка прижимается щекой к его плечу и жестикулирует свободной рукой в такт истории, которую рассказывает.

У Сэма до сих пор на перемену погоды ноют сломанные тогда кости, и он недостаточно хороший человек, чтобы не считать за это Баки засранцем.

Но «хороший человек» — в основном абстракция, а хорошие поступки — штука более конкретная и доступная, и Сэм, когда в первый раз остался наедине с Баки тогда, после, отыскал у себя на телефоне фотографию Воробушка, на которой та потягивалась и улыбалась, развернув крылья на всю длину, серые с черной каймой, как у Сэма, с оранжевыми пятнами, как у мамы, показал ее Баки и сказал «Это моя младшая сестра. Ее тоже зовут Ребекка».

И Баки ответил «Младшие сестры — такая докука», и в его голосе была явная и вполне человеческая нежность.

Для Сэма иметь дело с Баки Барнсом — все равно что лететь против ветра: сражаться за контроль каждую секунду и держать в уме десятки факторов, которые все время меняются. Но парашютисты-спасатели давали присягу забираться туда, откуда все остальные пытаются выбраться; и он когда-то предупреждал Стива — не факт, что у них получится спасти человека, запертого внутри Зимнего Солдата.

И знаете, никогда еще Сэм не был так рад, что ошибался.

Стив подходит к нему сзади, и они наблюдают эту сцену вместе: двое порезанных на фоне ирисов, и солнечные блики на их спинах.

Не говоря ни слова, он протягивает руку и кладет ее Сэму на плечо, прямо под крылом, где перья самые мягкие, и крепко сжимает.

И здесь и сейчас Сэмюель Уилсон чувствует такую гордость, что его приподнимает над землей, будто он уже летит.


End file.
